hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Waiter (outfit)
Waiter is a recurring disguise in the Hitman franchise, first appearing in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. The disguise allows the player to poison food, drinks and Sisha pipes without causing suspicion, and has featured in several missions in several different appearances. Description HITMAN™ * World of Tomorrow - Worn by the waiters of the ice cream shop. The disguise grants access to the clock tower and the employee areas of the ice cream shop. * Landslide - Worn by the waiters of the ice cream shop and the wine shop. The disguise grants access to the bar, the clock tower, the employee areas of the ice cream shop, the market stands and the wine shop. * The Author: Worn by the waiters inside the ice cream shop and the bakery. The disguises gives access to all parts of the bakery and the ice cream shop as well as the Main Square Tower stairwell. * A Gilded Cage - Worn by the employees of the Shisa café. The disguise grants access to employee areas of the café. As long as he wears this disguise Agent 47 doesn't need a membership card to enter the café. * A House Built on Sand - Worn by the employees of the Shisa café. The disguise grants access to employee areas of the café and the roof terrace where the meeting between the two target's take place. As long as he wears this disguise Agent 47 doesn't need a VIP invitation to enter the café. * Club 27 - Worn by the waiters of the Himmapan hotel. The disguise grants access to most of the hotel except for the penthouse, the Emperor Suite, the security offices and the roof. * The Source: Worn by the waiters of the Himmapan hotel. The disguise grants access to most of the hotel except for the backyard, the Emperor Suite, the security office and the roof. Waiter can also enter all staff areas on the lower floor of the Queen Penthouse, except for the office. HITMAN™ 2 * The Finish Line - Worn by the waiters at the Global Innovation Race. The disguise grants access to the executive lounge, kitchen and pantry, everywhere in and around the Thwack and Kowoon Paddock, everywhere in the parking garage except for the security office, the Race Marshal area and the truck area. * A Silver Tongue - Identical to its appearance in The Finish Line. * The Last Resort: Worn by the waiters of Haven's restaurant. The disguise grants access to the beach area between the spa and the security outpost, the private island and everywhere in the restaurant building except for the women's bathroom. Related Challenges Location The Waiter outfit appears in the following missions: Hitman 2: Silent Assassin *Invitation to a Party Hitman: Blood Money *The Murder of Crows *You Better Watch Out... *Till Death Do Us Part HITMAN™ *World of Tomorrow *A Gilded Cage *A House Built on Sand *Club 27 *Landslide *The Source HITMAN™ 2 * The Finish Line * A Silver Tongue * The Last Resort Gallery Waiter_new_orleans.jpg|Waiter disguise from The Murder of Crows. Waiter rockies.jpg|Waiter disguise from You Better Watch Out... Waiter_Mississippi.jpg|Waiter disguise from Till Death Do Us Part. Waiter bangkok.jpg|Waiter disguise from Club 27. Waiter miami.jpg|Waiter disguise from The Finish Line. Waiter (Haven).jpg|Waiter disguise from The Last Resort. Category:Disguises Category:HITMAN™ disguises Category:Hitman: Blood Money disguises Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin disguises Category:HITMAN™ Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:HITMAN™ 2 Category:HITMAN™ 2 disguises